At present, when constructing a fence, the wires are affixed manually, which requires the work of several persons, and is particularly lengthy and tedious.
A machine exists allowing the fence wires to be affixed continuously, which, however, does not give entire satisfaction in practice. This is because it exhibits certain drawbacks, as regards the positioning of the wires with respect to the posts for the purposes of nailing them on. It is difficult to adapt to uneven ground and is of restricted productivity.
Document DE-A-35 07 543 discloses a machine comprising
at least one braked reel, containing the wire to be affixed; PA1 at least one roller capable of receiving, engaged around itself, the wire paid out by the reel and of orienting this wire appropriately with a view to affixing it. PA1 a chassis; PA1 a beam, mounted on this chassis in such a way that one of its ends is turned, while the wire is being affixed, towards the supports which are to receive the wire, this end including the abovementioned roller or rollers, and PA1 means making it possible to make the said beam slide longitudinally with respect to the chassis and to immobilize this beam with respect to this chassis in a determined position. PA1 an upright including the abovementioned roller or rollers, and PA1 means making it possible to make this upright pivot with respect to the machine in a vertical plane parallel to the direction of affixing of the wires and/or in a vertical plane perpendicular to this same direction, and making it possible to immobilize this upright with respect to the machine in a determined position.